Hetalia- If i die young
by twinkles1994
Summary: Italy is going through a hard time with Holy Roman Empire not coming back like he promised. i dont own any thing in ths story. it's my first cross over


_If I die young_

_Bury me in satin_

_Lay me dawn in a, bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

When it was time for the war Holy Roman Empire had to leave Austria's house and all he cared. Especially Italy, he didn't know how to tell her (he still thought Italy was a girl) that he will be going away for a while. When he was at the front gate ready to go to war with a painting of Italy so he would always think of her. He was surprised to see there, but after giving her a loving goodbye kiss Holy Roman Empire went to war and never returned. It completely shattered poor Italy's heart.

_Lord make me a rainbow_

_I'll shine down on my mother_

_She'll know I'm safe with you_

_When she stands under my colors_

_And life ain't always what you think it ought to be_

_No, ain't even grey but she buries her baby_

_The sharp knife of a short life_

_Well, I've had just enough time_

The atmosphere at Austria's house was really depressing and most of it was Italy, but some was Austria, because he took of Holy Rome and very mad and upset to hear what happened and to find out that Prussia took Holy Rome's little body. Sometimes he would just let a few tears fall, but he didn't want any one to see. But if someone saw it would mostly be Italy, because she would know who the tears were for. Then she would hide in a corner and sobbing.

_If I die young _

_Bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_The sharp knife of a short life_

_Well, I've had just enough time_

Holy Roman Empire was all Italy could think about and how he said he'll come back for her, but for to know he will never come back would make her start crying like there's no tomorrow. Austria understood what she was going through so he gave her time off for working while she tries to find happiness again. When she was walking to her room she saw Holy Rome's bedroom door open. When she peaked in she saw the first painting they did together. A slight smile was on her face and then tears.

_And, I'll be wearing white_

_When I come into your kingdom_

_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger_

_I've never known the lovin' of a man_

_But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand_

_There's a boy here in town says he'll love me forever_

_Who ever thought forever could be severed by_

_The sharp knife of a short life_

_Well, I've had just enough time_

Italy remembered when she help Holy Rome with some stuff and he would help her with others. She thought really on what she could have told him before he went to go fight in the war. She would wish and wish that he was still with her, because the more and more she thought about how much she missed him, the more and more her spirit is crushed and her heart breaks. She thought to herself "I want remember Holy Rome, but I don't want to be hurt by the memories that I hold dear."

_So put on your best boys_

_And I'll wear my pearls_

_But I never did is done_

_A penny for my thoughts_

_Oh no_

_I'll sell them for a dollar_

_There was so much more _

_After I'm a goner_

_And maybe then you'll hear the words I've been singing_

_Funny when you're dead, how people start listening_

So she if she forgets she wont get hurt, but remember when she needs to. So she did as she had thought and stored away her memories Holy Rome. Some years later (after Italy resaved his man hood and is a huge wimp) in WWI, Italy was scared to fight a big country called Germany. Scared out of his mind Italy hid in a tomato box hoping Germany would and not hurt him. But Germany broke open the box Italy a begging for Germany not to hit him. After an hour of pleading Italy opened his and if it was his imagination, he saw Holy Rome standing where Germany stand and he began to tear up.

_If I die young_

_Bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Ah oh, ah oh_

_The ballad of a dove_

_Go with peace and love_

_Gather up your tears_

_And keep them in your pocket_

_Save them for a time when you really gonna need them_

_Oh the sharp knife of a short life_

_Well I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best boys_

_And I'll wear my pearls_

Italy thought that maybe Germany is Holy Roman Empire but with the memories he and Italy shared. So he thought that if he never leaves Germany's side Italy won't lose him again and Germany might get the memories of being Holy Rome back and they can be happy again. So from that point on Italy was trying to help Germany regain his true memories.

The end


End file.
